1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a game method and game system in which players separated by geography can play games against one another.
2. Background Information
Game systems have been proposed previously in which players separated by geography play games against one another. For example, there exists a game system in which a plurality of game terminals in a location are connected so that each of the players can play a competitive game against one another. There also exists a game system in which game terminals in a plurality of locations are connected via the internet or other networks so that players at game terminals in different locations are able to play online games against one another. These game systems are structured such that the game terminals and the server of a game company are connected via one or more networks. In a conventional mah-jongg game, for example, a game terminal transmits an entry request to the server. The server retains a list of terminals requesting entry in real time, and determines a combination of terminals to compete in a game based on all entry requests. The combination is determined based on a rank indicating the degree of proficiency of the players. The server sends the network addresses of the terminals at which the players who will compete in a game are located to the game terminal. The game terminal executes a mah-jongg game by transmitting and receiving game data necessary in order to proceed with the game to/from the network addresses received.